If A Fairytale is What it Takes
by writergirl97
Summary: Trials and tribulations of our favorite teens from Whitechapel and three new additions. Better than it sounds
1. Moving to Whitechapel

**Hey hey hey! It's writergirl97. Whaddup? I'm finally putting this account to good use! Since DeviantArt adores this fic of mine, why not make it official and add it to here?**

**Well, here's on obvious disclaimer for ya: MBAV isn't mine! But Lizzie, her 'rentals, Kate, Steph and others that you do not recognize are, indeed, _all mine._ It's a beautious system, I must admit.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Moving to Whitechapel<p>

**Lizzie's POV**

"You're kidding…. Right?" I asked my parents incredulously. They were sitting on my bed that I've had forever, and they were looking grim. "Why are we moving? And, and, why to… What was it called again?" I sighed, flustered.

"It's called Whitechapel. We're moving because…. We need a change of scenery." My mom attempted, and I just stared at her. I had lived here, in this house for my entire life, and suddenly we need a change of _scenery?_

"The thing is… We have so much stuff, that we have to send you ahead. Plus, we need to get your two sisters out of their 'special' schools. So, you'll be staying with your aunt." My dad told me in his no-nonsense tone.

"Wait, since when would _that_ happen?" I asked, honestly confused, flopping down on my bed the moment they got up. My parents ignored me, walking to the door. "And where _is_ Whitechapel? Somewhere in, I don't know, California? Or somewhere closer, in New England?"

My mother paused at the doorway, and signaled my father ahead. "Actually…. It's in Canada. You have a few weeks to pack. Night, honey, love you!" She closed the door and I could hear her footsteps receding.

"Canada? I'm going out of the_ country?_" I shrieked. I screamed in frustration, and then slumped in defeat. From Connecticut to Canada….. This'll be interesting.

It had been almost a month of me putting off packing and moving, but when it came right down to it, I was fooling myself. It would be a few weeks once I got there to get everyone and everything up to the new town.

From what I knew, I was either going to be sleeping in the same room as my 8 year old girl cousin, or my 14 year old boy cousin. Personally, I was hoping for my boy cousin, though, I remember one time when we kissed, _before_ we knew we were cousins. I slightly shuddered, but snapped out of it when I heard the pilot tell us to put on our seatbelts.

I looked out the window at the beautiful scenery, and felt a bit of my resentment fall away. Who knows? Maybe I'll like it here. I was never the most popular. I was always getting picked on for loving Star Wars and Star Trek, and all that, and for my love of the supernatural. I was once completely obsessed with Dusk, but it blew over. Kinda.

The plane landed then, and as I went to the terminal, eyes scanning the entire place, I heard my name being called by my aunt and her husband.

I formed a smile and walked over to them. Instantly, I was pulled into a surprisingly strong hug. "Hello, Lizzie, it's been _such_ a long time! How old are you now?" My aunt asked me.

"Um, 14. Just turned at the end of august."

"Wonderful! You're the same age as Ethan!"

"That's great, hon, but we better get her luggage." Uncle Ross said, pulling his wife back to reality.

A few minutes later, we were on our way to their house on Orchard Lane. When we arrived, they hurried me up into Ethan's room, and they set my luggage down right in front.

"Ethan probably has his best friend Benny over, so they can take care of the rest. I hope you enjoy your time, sweetheart." Aunt Sam said, stroking my dark brown hair. I smiled politely, and they left.

"_That_ was awkward…." I murmured, about to knock on the door when I heard voices.

"Benny, what did you do? You need to reverse it, quick, before your grandma finds out!" I heard a boy caution, which I figured was Ethan.

"C'mon, E! I only did it to attract the ladies!" I heard a different boy pout, which was—you guessed it—Benny.

"And I'm sure it'll back fire. Remember your _last_ love spell?" Love…. What? Spell? Could they…. I eagerly pressed my ear to the door, hoping to extract more information.

"Yes, well, this is fool-proof. Not like that faulty but… _Effective_ spell." Benny emphasized effective in a way that made me want to laugh, roll my eyes, slap him, and kiss him on the cheek, all at the same time.

"Yeah but—" Ethan was saying.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone say behind me. I jumped, startled, and turned around. It was my little cousin, and she had a sort of devious glint in her eyes, which I knew meant she was in for blackmail.

"Um, hi."

"I'm Jane. Who are you?"

"Your cousin, Lizzie."

"Why are you listening in on my brother's conversation?"

"I'm sneaky, like you."

"How do you know that?"

I smirked, and bent down so I could get to her eye level. "You're my cousin, aren't you?" She smiled, and I instantly knew we had a kinship. "And can you not tell Ethan or Benny that I was listening? That'd be helpful."

"What's in it for me?" She replied, and my eyes narrowed.

"Nothing."

"Ethan!" Jane called and I jumped a bit, taken aback by her loud voice.

"Coming!" I heard him yell.

"You were saying?" She asked me, and she had a superior air to her.

"I mean, you _could_ tell him, though I wish you didn't. I mean, I thought it'd be cool messing with him, but—"

"Messing with him?" She asked, intrigued, and I knew I had her hooked.

"Yeah. I heard what they were saying, about spells and such. But, the thing is… I know more about it than you'd think. But he doesn't know that. So, if I just act innocent, we can see him flop around like a fish out of water." Jane was grinning devilishly. Never underestimate a sister.

Jane opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened behind me to a guy about 5'6", with mess brown hair and dark brown eyes. He flicked them from me, to the small little blonde behind me.

"Um, can I help you?" He asked, and I saw another boy, much taller than the previous, with dark hair pointing slightly up, with hazel-green eyes. He was sitting at the desk in front of the computer, and he had a small book in his hands. He had on a striped green polo shirt with regular jeans, while the guy in front of me was wearing a black Metallica shirt, for which I approved.

"Yes, Ethan, this is our cousin, Lizzie. She is _amazing_!" Jane exclaimed, and then ran off to downstairs. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what that was about, and I turned in time to see Ethan hide his look of dismay.

"Oh, uh, hi Lizzie. What's up?" He asked awkwardly. I glanced at the other boy, Benny who was staring at me. At that moment, he threw the book he had in his hands on the bed and jumped to the door.

I glanced back at Ethan, who was waiting for my reply. "Oh! Um, I'll be rooming with you, so I'll need your help with my bags." I nodded, and bent down to pick up one of them.

"Um… Ok." Ethan said, as Benny whispered something in his ear. He just glared at him, and reached for my backpack.

My eyes widened in panic, and before I could stop myself, I yelled, "Don't touch that one!" Benny and Ethan looked at me like I grew two heads. "Um… It's just that, I have breakables in there, and their contents would get all over my sketch pad and ruin all my drawings." I managed to say. I knew my cheeks were burning, and I knew that was going to happen a lot.

"I'll be careful." Ethan said, still staring at me cautiously, and he reached down to pick up my bag. I bit my lip, hard, and I knew what was going to happen.

The moment that Ethan's hand gripped the strap, he froze, eyes wide open, but glazed over with a white film. I flinched, not meaning to, but Benny was staring at Ethan too much to be noticing me. Ethan came to a moment later, and he gasped, looking anywhere but at me.

"Ethan…?" I managed weakly.

"…Uh, Ethan, he uh, does that sometimes. Just, totally blacks out." Benny lied, and slid past his friend to in front of me. "And, why are we talking about him, when we can talk about us?" I raised an eyebrow at the failed attempt at flirting. Personally, I though it was funny, and cute at the same time.

"Uh, yeah, have fun with that." I smiled, and looked back into the room, where Ethan was piling my bags into a corner. I noticed the huge shelf that took up most of one wall, and my face lifted with glee. "Star Wars!" I rushed past Benny to stare at the collection more. "Oooo, and math trophies! I have some in literature, but not in math. I'm horrible in math, but I love it. Isn't that weird?" I asked, feeling oddly hyper and happy.

"You're into that kinda stuff?" Ethan asked me, surprised, as he sat down on his bed, probably exhausted in moving all of my luggage by himself.

"Me? Oh, I'm a _total_ dork like that." I teased, smiling.

"Dude. She's hot _and_ is into Star Wars? It's a nerd's dream come true!" I heard Benny whisper excitedly to Ethan.

"True." I agreed with them, making them look up guiltily. "Every nerd needs a girlfriend, like every Jedi needs a light-saber." I shrugged.

Before they could reply (or flirt, if we're talking about Benny), a short but stunning girl with beautiful hair, huge eyes, and an amazing body walked through the door.

"Guys, I want some blood _so _bad right now that—" She was saying when she saw me, and her eyes lit in panic. My heart tightened as well, and quickly my mind went through all things rhyming with _blood_.

"Huh? Did you say blood? Or stud? I have pretty bad hearing since I'm always listening to my mp3." That wasn't all a lie. I do listen to my music player all the time, but I had great hearing. Unfortunately, _stud_ is the only thing that made sense.

"Uhm… Yeah! Stud. There are _no_ good-looking boys here, these days." She said, looking at Ethan for clarification on who I was.

"Um, Sarah, this is my cousin Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Sarah." He introduced, and then to Sarah, he said, "She'll be staying here for a few weeks."

"Oh, ok. Well, as you know, I'm Sarah, and I baby-sit every Friday." I nodded, taking that info in with a stride. So, from what I've gathered, Sarah is a vampire, but a good one, since it was obvious that the guys knew about her. I glanced at Ethan, and saw that he was staring adoringly at Sarah, whether meaning to or not. I smiled at the romance.

Sarah leaned close to Ethan, and in a hushed tone, asked, "Is there something wrong with Benny? He's really quiet."

"He's just in love with Lizzie, is all." Ethan replied nonchalantly in the same pitch.

"Ah, gotcha." Sarah nodded like it was no big deal. I glanced at the boy who was 'in love with me', and I found he was staring at me.

"Can I…. help you?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, you can go out with me." He replied boldly. In my side-vision, I saw Ethan and Sarah roll their eyes like this happened all the time, and was waiting for my rejection.

_Maybe I won't say no._ I thought to myself smugly as I leaned against the shelves. "Hm… Perhaps. But you have to do a little more wooing to get a definite answer out of me." I replied, and he gave me a Cheshire grin. "Well, I suppose you all have stuff to talk about. And I must get going. Take a slight tour of the house, hang with Jane and such. Peace!" I said walking out of the room, knowing that they would eventually talk about me.


	2. About The Vision

**Salutations. It's me again. I have twelve finished chapters in this thing so I might as well update a couple a' 'em tonight. And _yes,_ this one is short. That's why it's being added tonight.**

**I claim: Lizzie, Steph and Kate. Anything else is to their respected owners. Good day, now. Peace!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: About the Vision<p>

**Ethan's POV**

"Bye…." Benny waved at Lizzie in a glazed voice, and I knew he was out.

"Dude! That's my cousin!" I murmured, slightly grossed out. I had been expecting her to come for weeks now, but not to stay in _my_ room.

"So? I think she might be the one." Benny sighed, staring longingly at the closed door.

"Benny, you think _every_ girl is 'the one'." Sarah air-quoted, sitting down at the chair at my desk.

"So?" He exclaimed, sitting next to me on the bed, and grabbing the spell book he had thrown.

I sighed, exasperated. I knew I shouldn't bring it up, but…. "I had a vision." I declared.

"Yeah, I know." Benny replied sarcastically the same time Sarah exclaimed, "What?"

"Yeah. It was weird. It was a bunch of parts, different scenes that I don't really know if I can describe. But…. It was of Lizzie and two other girls who were… I don't know how to explain it. They were surrounded in a circle by shimmering… magic, and they got tattoos."

"Tattoos? On thirteen year old girls? Something's off about that." Sarah said.

"Um, they're fourteen." Benny corrected, and Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"But still… fourteen?" She asked.

"Well, Asoka Tano was, like, thirteen when she started being a padawan. And everyone told her she was too young, but now she's one of the most powerful Jedi knights." Benny countered. I nodded my head, agreeing with him fully, but Sarah just gave us 'are you kidding?' looks.

She had her nose scrunched, and I couldn't help but think she was incredibly adorable. With her perfect hair, sparkling eyes, flawless skin…. She was so confident, yet conflicted, able to take on anything, but in the end needs someone to take care of her….

"Hello? Earth to Ethan?" Sarah was waving her dainty arms in front of my face, and I snapped back to attention, face red.

Over Sarah's shoulder, Benny cocked an eyebrow at me, and I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Um, sorry. There wasn't anything else in the vision, but something's sketchy."

"Really? You couldn't have gotten anything else?" Sarah asked, slightly disappointed. But after a moment, she perked up. "What gave you the vision?"

"Oh, uh, Lizzie's bag. She totally freaked out when I was about to touch it. Which means…." My voice trailed off as realization dawned our faces.

"She's hiding something." Benny finished.


	3. Grandma Knows All

**Lizzie's POV**

I had finished the tour of the house and playing dance games with Jane, and I still wasn't satisfied. For some reason unbeknownst to me, my thoughts kept drifting back to Benny.

He was something, wasn't he? Major player, I could tell. Probably couldn't take a 'no', either.

I shook my head away from those thoughts, and I continued down the sidewalk. I couldn't believe it wasn't dark yet, considering I got here around noon, and my cousins consumed quite an amount of time.

I was twiddling my thumbs, wondering about my sisters. Well, I technically only have one sister, Steph, but Kate is like a twin. She's even more obsessed with Star Wars than I am. And that's pretty hard to do.

Kate's mother was murdered when Kate was ten, and her father had sought refuge with their family, and he left Kate and the dog to us. We welcomed them with open arms; well, mostly. My cat didn't particularly enjoy the canine.

Kate had dark brown hair and green and brown eyes. She had a devil-may-care attitude that had landed her in boarding schools. She was funny, insane, psychopathic, loved most death metal bands, had amazing clothes, and was simply Goddess-blessed. Her powers…. Well, they were amazing.

Steph was a year younger than me, but it was almost as if she could read my mind. (You'll see the pun later) She had shoulder-length golden hair that was dyed red, and the most startling blue eyes. No one really knew where she got the hair, but some think it's from our grandma. Steph was also pretty devil-may-care, but she was incredibly angry and angst-ridden. She was quick to over-react and to throw a punch.

During my intense thinking, I somehow managed to make it in front of a house that was beautifully surrounded by flowers, and an elderly woman was out taking care of them.

I glanced over and was passing by when she called out, "Excuse me, dear!" I paused a moment and turned.

"Yes?" I asked politely, knowing Steph and Kate never were.

"Come here for a moment, sweetie." When she saw my hesitation, she added, "I'm Benny's grandma."

Reluctantly, I made my way back over, since I didn't have any reason not to. "I can sense magic on you." Were the first words out of her mouth. I looked at her, shocked, and then slowly nodded.

"Are you an Earth-priestess-in-training?" She asked me, and I shook my head no.

"So…. Are you a witch?" I nodded at that. "A good one, I can tell. Powerful."

"How do you—"

"Don't question it, my dear. Grandma knows all." She winked and started to head back inside.

Out of pure I-don't-know-what, I called, "Wait!" She turned around, bemused.

"Um….. You know Benny cast a love spell, right? Another one?" I asked randomly, blushing.

"Did he now?" She asked, eyebrows raised. I nodded obediently. "Well, I suppose you must get going. Tell Benny to come home, will you dear?"

"Yes ma'am." I smiled politely, actually liking Benny's grandma.

**Benny's POV**

I was making way back to my house, mind still on Lizzie. Personally, I was finding it cool how just after I made the spell that she came….

"Benny?" My grandma called when I entered the house.

"Yeah grandma, I'm home!"

"Come here for a minute, will you?" She called from the kitchen. Unsurely, I made my way over and saw her sitting at the table. I sat across, and I felt a bit uneasy.

"Cast any spells lately?"

"Okay, if this is about the Teacher Thing, I can explain. I was just—" I started to explain my case.

"What? What 'Teacher Thing'? I was talking about the love spell you cast."

"How do you know about that?"

"Don't question it dear; Grandma knows all. Just talk."

"Oh…. Well, about _that_, I was just lookin' for a little love, since girls seem to be able to resist my charm and devilish good looks." I paused for a moment, smiling, but then carried on. "But, I think I cast an 'attract your other half' spell."

"_That_ one? Ben, it can only be cast once by somebody, and once it's sent, it can't be taken back." Grandma sighed, disappointed. I looked down, slightly ashamed, but mostly brushing it off.

"I'm sorry, grandma." I murmured childishly, and she waved me off.

"Oh, one more thing; I met your girlfriend today."

A girl? Who was actually _interested_ in me? "Lizzie? She's not my girlfriend; I just met her today!" I said, at the foot of the stairs.

"Ah, but you knew who I was talking about." My grandma winked at me, and went into the other room to watch TV. "Oh, and your grounded for the Teacher Thing."

"What? You don't even know what I did!"

"And if I did, would your sentence be longer than two days?"

"Um, definitely?"

"Go upstairs, Benny." Grandma laughed, and with a smirk, I complied.


	4. Intros&Nicknames

**Lizzie's** **POV**

The night was coming to a close, and I _still_ couldn't sleep. It was—I looked at the clock—about 4:30 in the morning and I am saddened to say I barely got any sleep. I had started drifting a few hours ago when I was listening to music, but then my mp3 died.

I had done some of my…. 'Intense Drawing' sessions, and I got down a few pictures. I knew it was dangerous to do that, with out somebody there to pull my back from the depths of my mind, but I couldn't stand the silence.

I was sitting at the windowsill, staring at leather cover of the sketch pad. I had my shoe box of colored pencil and miscellaneous on the desk, right next to Ethan's computer.

I was tempted to take a look at the picture I drew. When ever I go into one of my 'sessions' I never knew what I made. But I never really looked at them, unless if I had to. Usually, I didn't.

I looked at the clock again and sighed, incredibly annoyed. My hand set down the sketch pad and it went for my cell. Before I knew it, I was calling Kate. _When did I put my cell on the desk...?_ I thought disconcertedly, but my brain was too frayed to really remember or care. She didn't pick up.

Next was Steph. On the 3rd ring, I heard a, "Hello?"

"Steph?" I asked, actually surprised.

"Yeah, Lizzie?"

"Wha—why are you awake?" I yelled in a hushed tone. _That's an oxymoron…. _The subconscious part of my mind whispered amused.

"Um, reading fanfiction. But if you want me to go…" She replied with a bit of humor.

"No, no! Stay. So… sup?"

"Didn't I just tell you? Anyway, I'm also on a plane goin' back to Connecticut. After a day I'll be on my way up to Whitechapel." Steph had gone to a boarding school on the other side of the country, in Oregon. Kate, though, was slightly closer, in Oklahoma.

"Oh, ok. I'm sleeping in Ethan's room right now. Well, not sleeping?" I said the last part like a question.

"Wow, you must really be tired." Steph observed.

"No crap, smart one." I snapped, and she snorted, taking the blow.

"'Oh… my god. That was a huge freakin' spider. And I just got hit in the face by a moth'." She switched the subject, referring to our time camping, and she had spoken in an eerily quite, calm, lilting voice.

"Oh… Kay then….? Have fun with that. Any who, what should I do to sleep?"

"Augh, fine. Let _me_ take care of it." After that, Steph spoke some words that I couldn't remember, and I fell into a deep, thick slumber.

I woke up that Saturday to somebody tapping on Ethan's window. _How the…?_ I was thinking before things actually connected.

My head was on the desk, back towards the window, which was to my advantage. I was still dressed from yesterday, which now that I think about it, might have helped with the whole 'insomnia' kick.

I felt oddly refreshed, though I was only asleep for no more than four hours. "Dude! Open up!" I heard some guy yell outside the glass.

"Rory! My cousin is _right there_." I heard Ethan scold as the sound of a window opened.

"Yeah, but dude, I just got tickets to the new Gary Topper movie! Deadly Consecrate part 2! It comes out Wednesday!" The boy, Rory said, and I heard the bed creak under someone's weight.

"Okay? But dude, you _cannot_ wake my cousin Lizzie up. She can't know about vampires, or magic, or anything like that, okay?"

"You're cousin? When did she get here? Does _she_ want to go see Gary Topper?"

"Rory; _focus_. I'm serious!"

"Don't worry, Ethan! I know, I know. If I can convince my parents that I'm not the Lord of the Night, then I can convince your cousin." I heard the bed creak again, and felt somebody's body heat near me. My eyes squeezed harder, and I seriously wondered how long I can keep this up. "Besides; she's a girl. They're not as smart as us, you know?" I heard Rory laugh, and I was thankful that my face was to the wall, because I couldn't stop my eyebrows from rising.

"Yeah, Rory… Sure." I felt hands sliding under me, and I had to resist a yelp. "Hey, what are you doing?" Rory had leaned me back and was picking me up.

"I'm putting her on the bed. I mean, if _I_ was sleeping at a desk, I wouldn't be comfortable." The teen reasoned, and I was surprised. He had given off a ditzy aura, but…. "Plus, who _wouldn't_ want to be in the arms of a vampire?" I heard and felt him sniff my neck. "Ah…. Delicious."

"Somebody who _doesn't_ want to be eaten?" Ethan squeaked with worry. Rory set me down on bed, on top of the covers.

"Oh, those people are noobs." Rory brushed it off, and then it went silent. It was quiet for so long that I started to wonder what they were doing.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and realized I was alone, the window wide open. Maybe they….

Ethan walked into the room, and was slightly surprised I was awake. So I decided to be like Rory and act stupid. "When did I get here?"

"Oh, um—"

"But Ethan, _do_ you want to go to Gary Topper?" A blonde boy asked, levitating in front of the window. My eyes widened at the sight of Rory. How much of an idiot _is_ he?

He glanced at me and saw I was awake, and then instantly, he was falling to the ground. I yelped in spite of myself and ran to the window, looking down.

"Um, that was Rory. He usually climbs the tree and sneaks in." Ethan lied fast, hoping I'd take it.

I nodded, looking down at Rory's groaning figure. "So, like, he's your secret gay lover, then?"

"_What_?" Ethan shrieked, as Sarah sashayed into the room, followed by a dazzling fair-haired beauty, with a scowl across her lips.

"Hey E, hey Liz." Sarah greeted cheerily. "What's up?"

"Oh, Rory was just at the window." I sighed, still looking out.

"Oh, _that_ dork?" The flaxen murmured in disgust.

"I _know_ right? He showed up talking about that Gary Topper wizard movie. I mean, c'mon; if you're going to obsess over something, let it be Dusk, not that!" I ranted, feeling eyes on me, but still staring at the trees, the lawn, the road, any architecture.

I heard the girl gasp. "You like Dusk?" She shrieked in a rush.

"Well…. I'm only _slightly_ obsessed." I shrugged, and I spotted someone walking down the road. I squinted my eyes, and saw it was Benny, coming here. _What, are we throwing a freakin' party?_ I thought glumly as Rory entered the room through the bedroom door.

"Yeee! Another Dusker! Well, I'm Erica." She introduced, hand out stretched. I grabbed at it, and we shook.

"And I'm Rory! Or the Rorster. Or, as some like to call me, RV."

"Why 'RV'?" I asked him.

"For Rory Vampire." He explained happily, and Ethan, Sarah and Erica looked as though they would kill him.

"Aww, that's cute! A superhero nickname! Why vampire though? And wouldn't it make more sense if it was 'Vampire Rory'?" Before RV could reply, Benny walked in.

"Hello people, the fun has just arrived!"

"Oh, yay." I said sarcastically, and Benny glared.

"You _wound_ me, Princess." He retorted, putting his beige bag on Ethan's bed.

"Princess? Really? Why not something…. Unique, perhaps?"

"Sorry, hon, but I'll need to know your personality more to decide on _that_." He said, and looked towards Ethan, about to say something.

"Maybe that could be arranged." I inserted quickly. I saw Erica's eyebrows shoot up in disdain, and I knew she thought a bit less of me now. Rory and Ethan were watching with innocent eyes, while Sarah couldn't stop her smiling. Benny just looked at me, shocked.

"What?"

"You and I should hang out. Now. Let's go." I said suddenly, making a snap decision. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.


	5. Blooddrinking, Kisses, and Scrying

And this is all for tonight, folks! I mean, I can't let you have it _all_! I mean, where would the suspense go? So here's a bit of a triple update. Don't forget to review because that means more updates quicker!

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's POV<strong>

Lizzie pulled Benny out the door, and I couldn't help but feel slightly shocked. Where had _that_ come from? When I turned around to ask if they knew why, Erica was facing Sarah.

"Why not?" Erica asked in a hushed voice.

"I _told_ you, I don't drink human blood!" Sarah snapped.

"Fine, then, _whatever_." Then the Hag from Hades turned and said, "I'm gonna go out for a bite." With her fangs out, she jumped out the window.

"Coming, my buttercup!" Rory called and with a nod towards us, followed Erica out to feed.

"That was…" Sarah started, looking at the place where our friends left.

"Random? Weird?" I supplied, and she smiled at me dryly. But it was such a beautiful smile….

"So…. Since Lizzie and Benny are out on a date, Jane is playing her dance game downstairs, and Erica and Rory are feeding…. What do you wanna do?" Sarah asked me, plopping down on my bed.

My eyes widened. "Date? Since when are they on a _date_?"

"Oh come _on_, Ethan! Don't tell me you couldn't see the chemistry." I opened my mouth to reply that, _no_, I _hadn't_ seen their chemistry, when Sarah added, "Don't you think they'd make just, like, the _cutest_ couple?"

Lizzie had golden brown eyes and long near black hair, like me. Benny, though, had just regular brown hair and hazel-green eyes. Benny was _way_ taller than Lizzie, by like, 8 inches. I couldn't see it.

"Um…? I don't know? I'm a guy; I don't usually see any pairing options, except for with me."

"Oh…. Then who do you see with _you_?" Sarah asked casually.

"With… Me?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. What's your type of girl?" She teased, looking at me with interest.

"…Truthfully?" I asked, swallowing hard. Was I going to? Or not?

"Oh yeah. What type of girl attracts the ever so handsome Ethan Morgan?" S-she called me handsome. _Sarah_ called _me_ handsome! "Ethan…? Why are you smiling?"

"Um, sorry." I murmured, tripping over my words, and, horrified, I felt heat rise to my cheeks. If Benny was here, I'd never live that down…. "But, the girl I picture myself with is…." C'mon Ethan! You hang with vampires, fought zombies, hacked down an evil tree, beat the best wrestler and won the school a trophy, stopped an evil witch cheerleader, and you _can't_ ask out a girl? "…you."

Her eyes widened as she sat back. "Ethan…. I…. I have a lot of things going on right now. I'm trying not to drink human blood every single day. And if you and I got close…. It's just, you're blood…." She was having difficulty explaining, but I understood. I remembered back when we fought the evil vampire nurses, and we found my blood is nearly irresistible to vamps. It's like straight out of a Dusk book.

"Well…." Suddenly, a crazy, near brain-dead idea came to me. "Why don't you just… Give in?"

"What?" Sarah asked me shocked, like I had just grown two heads. Which really wouldn't be so weird after all the things we've done.

"Well, I mean, why not?" After a moment, I went to sit next to her on the bed. "You can drink from me. I… I wouldn't mind. I mean, you're already a vampire; we already go to school so why can't we be together? You'll be able to take from me at any time." I added the last part.

"Ethan…. I don't think I can. I don't know if I have the restraint to… stop…." She was saying when I slowly moved in to kiss her. But, at that moment, Rory tumbled into my bedroom.

"Hey guys! I just had the most _delicious_ chipmunk! It was all 'squeak squeak!' and I was all 'argh, nom nom!' It was epic." After a moment, he registered the looks on our faces and our positions. "Oh. Were you two gonna make-out? Sorry, just pretend I wasn't here." He then went back out the window, onto the tree. "Hey Benny, Lizzie! Don't go into Ethan's room! He and Sarah are gonna kiss!" He then poked his head in and, with a smile, gave us thumbs up.

Sarah laughed when he pulled his head out. "This was crazy, anyways. I'm your _babysitter_! We shouldn't have feelings for each other."

"So… you admit that you have feelings?" I asked her hesitantly as she made her way to the door. She turned halfway and gave me a tired look.

"Look, Ethan…." Sarah was saying when Rory was thrown into the room screaming. I heard pounding footsteps on the stairs, and I saw Rory's eyes narrow. He went to the entrance of my room, and stuck his foot out in front of the door. I heard Lizzie's voice cautioning Benny. My best friend ran to the room but was tripped by Rory.

He fell and tumbled into Sarah, pulling her to the ground. Before the two could stop it, their faces neared and their lips touched. Sarah screamed, and Benny scrambled up.

"Dude!" I shouted in dismay, and I couldn't believe my best friend just kissed the girl I liked. _It was an accident, and you know it,_ a voice whispered to me.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Benny was apologizing when Sarah's hand slapped him. Hard, might I add.

I saw Lizzie wince as she jumped in between Sarah's rampaging. "Sarah, calm down. It was an accident!" Lizzie soothed.

"An accident? You're _boyfriend_ just _kissed_ me!" Sarah snapped, obviously pushed to her limit.

"He tripped! You saw him!" Lizzie was defending Benny while Sarah ran out of the room. Almost as an afterthought, she added, "And he's not my boyfriend!"

For a few minutes later, the room was coated with awkward silence.

**Kate's POV**

"—and so, I was thinking that maybe we should, just—" Steph was saying. She had been going on and on for a while now, while playing her annoying Green Day and Jap music.

Steph and Lizzie—my best friend—were both like sisters to me, considering I've lived with them for four years.

"Steph." I snapped, pretty annoyed, only wanting to be nuzzled up in my magic Jack the Pumpkin King snuggie, instead of being stuck in an airport for _three and a half freaking hours_. "I know you're in your 'hyper, happy and talking' mood, but can you just, be quiet for a minute?" She gave me her pout face as I heard a thought cross my mind. _You're no fun!_

_Too bad._ I thought back snidely, and fell asleep. A while later, Steph was waking me up. I grumbled, and twisted around in my blue plastic seat. Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pang in the front of my forehead, which subsided when I looked up.

"What do you want?"

"We're leaving." Steph snapped at me, and turned to pick up her bags and backpack.

I sighed, grabbing my stuff and following her into the terminal and on to the plane. We went to our seats in obedient silence, which I could tell was hard for us. We've been to multiple boarding schools because of our behavior. The first one we went to was together, but they quickly learned that was a bad idea when we set a massive fire to the school on the first day. (No matter what _anyone_ tells you, it was an accident!)

There weren't many people on this flight, so not many people were around us. After a while of doing nothing besides writing on our laptops, Steph had an idea.

"Kate." She whispered and leaned in close.

"Huh?" I asked, confused and disoriented.

"Dude, we _need_ to scry for Lizzie!" She replied mischievously. I smirked, liking where this was going.

"You ka-know it!" Since I was near the aisle, I reached to the storage unit above us, and hesitated. Who's tools? I just reached in and felt a strap. I pulled and saw it was my red plaid bag with my huge amazing buttons.

I brang it onto my lap as I sat, and I pulled out the necessary items for scrying. I put the huge polished black, reflective mirror onto the handle in between me and Steph. I looked around and saw that no one was coming, so I lit the purple and blue candles. We stared into the stone mirror, seeing the flame, and only thought _Lizzie_.

After a few minutes of staring into the stone, we slowly started to see the image shift. We saw a boy's bedroom that had a huge shelf covering most of one wall, a desk with a computer and small gaming system, and a big blue bed. There were four people in the room; Three boys and one girl, which I recognized as Lizzie.

"Whoa…." Steph murmured after we watched them interact without sound.

"I know, right? It's a wicked convergence of magical energies!" I sighed happily, already feeling the energy seep into my bones and make me recharged.

"What? No, I mean the blonde kid. His hair is _amazing_."

"Oh _wow_, Steph. But—" I paused, my eyes wide. "Whoa…. Look at that guy's Star Wars shirt!" I murmured in awe. We both stared at the scene until it slowly faded out.

At that moment, the pilot had put on the speaker, and was telling us to buckle up, and that we'd be landing soon. Huh. Looks like multiple hours of flight time went down the drain.

As soon as we got off the plane, we'd go to our hotel room for the night. Then, tomorrow, we'd be landing in Whitechapel.

Shivering off my last bit of humanity, I swooped in for the kill.


	6. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

**Rory's P.O.V**

The chirping was really starting to annoy me. I had crashed outside after it was too late to sneak into my house. (AKA, the time my mom was waking up.) My parents were about to go to work and then I could sneak in. I was on top of my roof, and I was happy that I nearly perfected my landings.

I was contented, though the sun was starting to bother me. Another thing that was bothering me, though, was last night. I had just finished feeding with Erica, though she kept running away from me, which I thought was sweet. How'd she know I loved tag? But after that, I went to Ethan's house to tell him and maybe play some video games. But Sarah was already there, and I knew they were about to canoodle.

So, I went back out the window and saw Benny and Lizzie walking towards the house, laughing. I had been nice and called out to them, then went over.

But I somehow made Benny mad. I think I had insulted Lizzie somehow, so she just stomped into the house, like a baby. But Benny went ballistic on me, and he kinda used a spell that had flung me back into Ethan's room. Now that I think about it, it was pretty sweet. I mean, if _I_ had that power, I'd be way cooler than, say, Superman.

But then, in retaliation, I had tripped Benny and him and Sarah accidentally kissed, which, surprisingly, I was able to keep from laughing at. But then she left, and Ethan made me explain what happened (for the most part.) Every time I almost gave away our dirty little secret, Ethan would fidget and fix his Star Wars t-shirt. It's a good thing Lizzie was dumb. Otherwise, we would have been found out by now. I mean, _some_ people just aren't good at keeping secrets. (Cough, Erica, Ethan, Benny, cough cough.)

But, still. I had missed my usual nights spent watching my favorite TV show and eating marshmallows. I love marshmallows. They're _amazing_. So small, white and fluffy. I remember one time, I had roasted a marshmallow, so the burnt skin came off easily, and there was only the sticky gooiness inside. When I found I could do that, I did it again, but instead of peeling the skin off, I sunk my fangs into it, and sucked it out. It _rocked_. I wonder if there was marshmallow flavored blood. Or, better yet, blood flavored marshmallows!

If only I had a girlfriend who liked marshmallows as much as me. Actually, I just wish I had a girlfriend. Hot would be preferred. I remember my first girlfriend, Debbie. She was great, really beautiful and agreeable. The only bad thing about her was that she was an evil killer doll.

I also recall another smoking hottie who was _completely_ into me. Betty. Even thinking about her _now_ gave me the tingles. She had the most gorgeous blonde hair, incredibly tall, and the way she laughs…. And those eyes! Those amazing, gorgeous eyes…. Now that I think about it, they kinda look like Benny's….

I shook the thought off, and when I heard my parents leave, I dropped down the chimney. When I reached the bottom, I fell into soot, having it cover my clothing and powder my hair. I coughed, trying to sit up, and somehow ended up rolling out of the fireplace. How can Santa Claus wear quality clothes if they get all dirty? It makes no sense.

I better go change before I meet the rest of Ethan's cousins. I hope they are as smoking hot as Lizzie. Although, Lizzie's a bit too stupid for me. I want a girl with some brains, like mine.

When they come here tonight, I _will_ woo them. I'll make sure of it. Plus, who doesn't love R-Money?

**Lizzie's POV**

God, _why_ must I be so… Annoying? I had dragged Benny out of the house expecting…. What, exactly? _For him to fall desperately in love with you, perhaps?_ My voice whispered in my mind, and I shook my head at that. How would he fall in love with me? All that happened was us taking a walk and him telling me that he was grounded a few days. _So_ romantic, right?

Well anyhow, I was currently snuggled up in a blanket with my pencil and sketchpad in hand, while Jane was playing her dance game. Ethan was upstairs, doing what ever he did on his downtime.

Since it was Sunday, my aunt and uncle were somewhere in the house doing something. Probably something very couple-related I'm sure. They're pretty sweet, relationship-wise. Very loving, still going out on dates every Friday. _If Benny and I ever…. _I cut that thought right short. Am I serious? Benny wouldn't…. He and I aren't…. Oh, god, I really need to stop thinking, don't I?

I was such a romantic, it wasn't even funny. I was catching myself having daydreams of him, and I've only known him for a few days! It was ludicrous.

"Lizzie? Can you stop that?" Jane had paused her game to ask me. I blinked, surprised. I glanced a bit around me, wondering what I was doing wrong, and noticed a weird sound. I looked at my hand and saw it was tapping on the black leather cover of my drawing pad. I lifted my hand and it wormed its way under the warm soft brown blanket.

She smiled gratefully at me and then went back to her game. I watched her play her game a little more before going back to thinking. This was getting crazy. I was ready to…! To…! I don't know what. I was literally hitting my head in frustration.

At that moment, I gripped my pencil hard and went to draw.

_What was that sound?_ I thought in a daze. Was I actually thinking something? I have no idea. I was feeling like I had just come out of a dream, like I was finally refreshed. At least, until I felt myself being shaken hard, and I blinked opened my eyes.

"_What_?" I whined, blinking my brown eyes once again. I looked around and saw Jane's pale, scared face. Instantly, I sat up and stared at her, concerned. "What's wrong, Jane?"

"I was shaking you, trying to get you awake for a few minutes now. Supper's ready." Jane replied and took a step back. "Lizzie, that was really scaring me. If you hadn't just snapped out of it, I was about to call Ethan." After a moment, she glanced at my paper. "And why are you drawing _Benny_?"

I looked down at the picture with wide eyes. It _was_ Benny, wasn't it? Him… him holding me in his arms? "You've _got_ to be kidding me…." I murmured angrily, dropping the pencil and paper on to my lap, then cradling my head in my hands.

"Jane, what's taking so long?" My aunt sighed, exasperated when she walked in but when she saw me, she instantly went to my side. "Lizzie, are you feeling alright?" I didn't look up from my position so I just shook my head awkwardly.

"No. I have a bad headache, and I'm not hungry. Can I please just go upstairs to sleep?"

"Of course, of course! Do you need help getting up the stairs?" What a mother.

"No, no, I'm good."

"Alright. And when you wake up tomorrow morning, we won't be here, but you'll have your sisters for company, ok?"

"Yeah… Alright." Ethan had just walked into the room when I pulled the blanket around me and trudged up the stairs, not really caring about much else besides thinking and getting some much needed sleep.

**Ethan's POV**

Jane was hustled into the kitchen to grab her plate, but I signaled I'd be there in a minute. I made my way over to where Lizzie was sitting, and I tensed when I heard my bedroom door closing upstairs.

When I was moving again, I reached for the sketchpad and, surprisingly, when my fingers grasped it, I did _not_ get a vision. I pulled the book closer to me and slowly, hesitantly, I opened.

The first few dozen pages were of strange images, like a car driving down a highway, or of a beach with a little kid playing in the sand. But then there were pictures of the other two girls I saw in _my_ vision. There were a few more pictures like that, and I was slightly amazed at the detail and the colors. It looked so _real._ But then there was a picture of one of the girls, with golden red hair with scarily bright blue eyes… And _Rory_. In shock, I turned the page, and saw a picture of the girl with fangs, and I jumped when my mom called my name.

"Ethan, honey, you're food is getting cold." She said, walking into the room to give me a glare. I nodded and signaled I'd be right there, and once she left, I looked back at the sketch pad. Something…. Something is definitely not right. I stood up and pushed the book under the cushion. Once I ate and my parents left to pick up my cousins, I'll come back and get answers to at least some of my questions.

**Steph's P.O.V**

"We're here, girls." I heard my aunt say as we pulled up in our temporary home. I was exhausted, mainly because I spent all night yesterday reading fanfiction. Kate, I knew, barely had any sleep as well.

We stumbled out of the car while our uncle grabbed our bags. I faintly heard Uncle Ross ask Aunt Sam to get our boy cousin, Ethan out here to help bring up the bags.

"Whoa, Steph." Kate said suddenly as I almost accidentally veered straight into her. I looked at her as she smoothed her shoulder length brown hair behind her ears and fixed her tight black t-shirt. I knew she was wearing her favorite outfit, the t-shirt with camouflage pants and combat boots, and was intent on showing it off no matter how exhausted she was. Me? I was wearing a simple blue tank top with 'boy' Capri's and sneakers.

We stumbled into the house, Aunt Sam coming soon. We walked in and looked around at our new living area. I was just about to say how amazing this place looked so far, when Kate held up a hand to shut me up. I blinked wearily and then knew why I shouldn't talk. We had stumbled in on a conversation.

"Rory, you _need_ to leave! My parents will have my head if you're here when—" A brown haired boy, presumably my cousin, was saying, but I lost interest when I noticed he was talking to the amazingly cute blonde haired boy!

Thankfully, Rory seemed to notice us, because he then said, rather loudly, "Hello, chicas. How are my little angels?"

"Perfectly fine, Charlie." I replied smoothly, and I was shocked I could keep my eyes open at all as I stared him down.

"You're eyes, my love, are brighter and more blue than any lightsaber in existence." Rory said, kissing the back of my hand. I raised an eyebrow, but suddenly, a new wave of exhaustion hit me and I tumbled to the floor. Thankfully, the boy's reflexes were quick, and he caught. "Already throwing yourself into my arms, I see." He teased, and gave me a wink.

I attempted to roll my eyes, but it only ended up not being able to open them again.

"Blonde dude, why don't you bring Steph up to where she's staying, okay? And brown-haired guy, show me where I'll be staying, and then Aunt Sam will need help getting our stuff up." I heard Kate dictate like a psychopath. I felt the 'blonde dude' comply instantly, while Ethan and Kate conversed a bit more.

I managed to crack my eyes open a bit, only to see the boy's beautiful mouth. They were making weird shapes, and it was then that I realized he was mouthing something, probably to Ethan. Fangs shot out of his mouth as he gave a quirky smile, and I hastily closed my eyes.

I knew his secret. So now, I obviously need to torment him a little. _I know what you are, Rory…._ I thought in my mind, and with a push, I knew he heard it as well.

"Wait… What _am _I?" He asked me as he set me down on something soft. I just realized, he had been taking me up the stairs, and I was probably in Ethan's bed. That last bit of energy, though, wiped me out so badly. I knew I could just take the needed energy, but he was out of reach, and I was too weak to take it with my mind.

I turned on my side, back away from him. Or maybe towards him…. I was contemplating that as I quickly fell into a deep, much needed sleep.


	7. The Talk

**Lizzie's POV**

"Mhm…" I groaned immediately when I had control of my voice. I felt a hard, huge pressure on my left side, and when I turned to my side to get it off, I nearly tumbled off the bed. I caught myself from falling with wide eyes, and I looked at what had caused me to nearly become best friends with the floor. After a moment, I recognized who it was. Steph, taking up the entire bed, as usual.

I glanced at the clock. 10:26. How come she wasn't up already? She was usually up at around 6 something, like me. I seriously wonder what time they got here.

I looked around the room, unsure. I got up and went to my stuff to change. Should I wake them up, or relish the quiet peace? I decided for the latter, considering I'd have to spend the rest of my basic time here with them. And all the time afterward.

I shook my head from that scary thought as I went to the stairs and slid down the railing. When my feet landed on the floor, my balance tipped, and I nearly crashed. That would _not_ have been fun.

The kitchen was in sight when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I glanced behind me, but nobody was there. For a vague moment, I saw a boy with red hair and green eyes, around the age of 18. After that shady image, it disappeared, and I smiled. "Well, hello Daemon. How are you?" I conversed with the ghost. He was one of two ghosts that followed Steph around. The other ghost, a dark-headed boy named Ezekiel was Daemon's boyfriend. After Kate, Steph and I had played with a Spirit Speaker, we found out about their existence. Steph had been absolutely _thrilled_ that two 'homosexual spirits' were stalking her. Me and Kate? Not so much.

But, of course, we had to maintain some civility. So I greeted him kindly and then moved on with my day. A.K.A, I ate breakfast, got dressed, and woke up the others.

We were currently in the living room, watching TV and eating some junk food in the house. "I'm so glad we don't have to go to school." Steph was saying as she stuffed a cupcake into her mouth, blue frosting smudged all over her lips and chin.

"Agreed. Thankfully, the school year is almost over. Therefore, we no longer need to attend." I simplified, feeling great with myself.

"Wow, Lizzie. Seriously? You sound like a summary in a book." Kate scolded, and Steph giggled.

"Well, you know what? Shut it!" I snapped playfully, and nailed her right in the forehead with popcorn.

She stared at me in shock for a moment, and I laughed at her expression. "You did _not_ just do that!" She screamed at me, and launched us into a full blown popcorn war.

When that was over, we were on our backs laughing, while Steph was eating all the popcorn that _wasn't_ on the ground. "So…. Which of the guys do _you_ like?" I asked her nonchalantly.

Her laughing died instantly, and she sat up and stared at me the same moment that Steph plopped on her bum to gaze at me as well.

"_Why?_" The asked at the same time in the same tone.

"Well, why not? You know me!" I protested, and glared at them as well. "As you were saying…?" I prompted.

Steph instantly sighed and fell to the floor, head slamming on the carpet with a crack—not that she noticed. "Rory! Rory, my oh my, Rory. His hair, his attitude, his eyes, his hair…." She sighed dreamily.

"O-okay then. And what say you?" I transferred my look over to Kate, and she sighed.

"Ethan's pretty cool, from what I've noticed. He likes Star Wars, and he bends to my will. So all around, a good guy."

I giggled, but found it weird my illegitimate sister had a thing for my blood-cousin. "And how about you? Who's _your_ lover? And it better not be my Rory. Or our cousin. Don't get me started on Sarah. So _please _let it be Benny!" Steph pleaded jokingly. I had already informed them on who was who, and what I knew.

"Yes, Stephania, it _is_ Benny." She glared at me like no tomorrow when I said her full first name.

I heard Kate laughing in the background, and we wiped our heads towards her. "Haha! 'Stephania'!" Kate murmured my biological sister's name mockingly, so I let out my own laugh, causing _her_ to stare.

"Haha! 'Katelyn'!" I scorned her, knowing she hated her name.

"Haha, 'Elizabeth'!" She snapped at me with no humor.

"I love my name. It's old, antique, Victorian and classic. And fully goes along with who I am." I paused. "I think. I forget what it means, but whatever."

We kept giggling, and talking more about the guys. Kate and I eventually had to lock Steph in a room because she was obsessing too much over Rory. I seriously don't know why she liked him so much. But I knew they'd make a good couple.

I looked at the clock when things had died down. It was only lunch time? This day was going so slow, yet I was loving it! I wonder what the boys are actually up to….

**Ethan's POV**

"So she'll be my undead hottie? Sweet!" Rory shouted, and Benny and I shushed him, glancing around the lunchroom.

"Rory, not cool! That's my cousin! And _no_, it doesn't mean she'll be your," I paused, looking around again, "_'undead hottie_'. Lizzie obviously made it up, but I don't know why." I had told them about what I had found in the book so far, and right now, Benny and Rory were flipping through it.

"Whoa…" Benny breathed, eyes widening.

"Dude! Looks like Lizzie's got a thing for Benny!" Rory said in his annoying cheerful way.

"What?" I asked, grabbing at the book. There it was. A picture of Benny, smiling. I turned it again, and found another one. With a creased brow, I kept seeing more and more pictures of him. There were a few of them kissing in the rain, one of them sleeping together. (Get you're head out of the gutter! Not like that.)

"This is so—" I was saying, when I grabbed onto one of the pages, and I was pulled into a vision. Before I even saw what was happening, I knew this one was different. Usually I saw flashes of scenes, but this one….

I saw Rory and Steph sitting very closely together, looking at Lizzie. I heard Liz say, "—and so, then it was raining, but I would _not_ get off the swing, y'know? I mean…. Okay, can you stop that?" She snapped at them, annoyed.

Rory was—oh, god Rory!—was balancing marshmallows on Steph's auburn head, keeping his eyes basically on the 'mallows, only to glance up at Liz occasionally.

"We're trying to get in the Guineas Book of World Records!" Rory stated proudly.

"For 'mallow balancing! Genius, isn't it?" Steph added, and Rory leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. The vision faded, with Lizzie's laugh ringing in my ears.

"—than? Dude?" Rory and Benny were looking at me expectantly. I blinked, and glanced down at the picture. It was Steph's head with a marshmallow.

I swallowed loudly, and I saw a spark of concern in my friend's faces. "Dude, what'd you see?"

I looked at Rory. "I saw you and Steph stacking marshmallows on her head, for some record. Then you kissed her on the cheek, and I heard Lizzie laugh. Basically, I saw this." I showed them the picture, and their eyes widened.

"Dude, this reminds me of something!" Rory said the same time Benny asked, "So what does this mean?"

"What do _you_ mean?" I asked, baffled.

"Last night, I heard her voice in my head when I laid her down. It said, '_I know what you are, Rory…'_ Its weird cuz her lips didn't move. And what _am_ I, exactly?" Rory asked, bewildered.

"A vampire, Rory, an undead creature of the night!" Benny snapped at him.

Understanding dawned on him. "Ohhhh!"

"Focus!" I snapped, my patience failing. I know he's just being Rory, but _god_ is he annoying…. "And you're right. That _is_ weird. I think it has something to do with them. Remember the vision I had, with the girls and the tats?" I asked, looking at them. When they nodded, I carried on. "Well, I did some research on them. And… they're Wiccan symbols."

There was a heavy silence in the air. Benny swore under his breath, and then asked, "So they're witches." It sounded like a statement.

"Looks like it. But I don't know what we're supposed to do. We need to talk to your grandma."

"I agree." Benny paused, looking at his watch. "We should go now; she should be waking up from her old-person nap any minute now."

"Are you _sure_ we should be doing this? Skipping school?" Sarah asked us. We decided to take her along, in case we needed to use the big guns.

"Well, yeah. It's the ideal time. No one else will be around, and the girls wouldn't want to tag along." Benny replied reasonably.

"Yeah, but couldn't we _call_ her?" Sarah made sense, but I had to agree, this was more interesting.

"_Because_!" Benny then launched into whining about how this is better, and blah blah blah.

We were all walking down the sidewalk, in a horizontal line, all next to each other. I was walking in between Sarah and Benny, closer to the road, and Rory had gone ahead of us, flying. My hand brushed Sarah's and we locked eyes.

I was about to say something to her, when Benny intruded, "C'mon, we're here."

I was blushing when we walked up the steps. Saying something to her wouldn't have done anything, except make me look like a fool. I shook my head as we crossed the threshold of the house.

"Um…. Guys?" Benny and I paused, looking back through the doorway to see Sarah and Rory looking at us expectantly.

"Oh, right…. Come in." Benny graced them entrance, and then we continued throughout the house, looking for grandma. We ended up finding her in the kitchen, drinking tea.

"I wondered when you'd arrive." We cast around a guilty glance, and then sat at the wooden table. "So, what is it you'd like to discuss?" She asked us politely.

We all knew that she knew what we wanted to talk about, but that she was just being polite.

"Do you know if the girls—my cousins—are witches?" I asked her, getting to the point

We all leaned in eagerly as she took a sip of her tea. When she placed the cup down, she stared each of us in the eye and said, "Yes, they are."

A breath we didn't know we kept went out of us at that moment. "What do we do, then?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?" Grandma asked, vaguely surprised.

We stared at her for a moment, and then I heard myself saying, "Their witches. Witches are evil. We kill evil things." I stopped, and I thought aloud, "I have _no_ idea how to explain this to my parents…."

"Well, you could tell them the truth about us all!" Rory popped out. We all froze and turned to him with a, '_huh_?' clearly written across our faces. "Although, they'll tell my parents I'm a vampire…. So don't! I'd be grounded forever!" He told us earnestly.

I shook my head and looked at grandma, and found she was silently laughing.

"Why are you laughing…?" Benny asked her gently and hesitantly.

"They aren't evil. And do you really want to kill your soulmate?"


	8. Knowing Is A Hazard

**Benny's POV**

"My…what?" I nearly shouted. Who… Lizzie…. My… _what?_

"Soulmate. Don't tell me you didn't notice! Especially after that spell you cast."

"Well, yeah but…." I shook my head in slight dismay. One girl, forever? I mean, I like Lizzie and everything, but…. I turned to Ethan, a random thought popping in my head. "If she's my soulmate, does that mean I'll have a shot with her?" Ethan, Sarah and even Rory face-palmed that one.

"Whatever, Romeo." Sarah rolled her eyes at me, and turned to my grandma, searching for answers. And we _all_ needed them.

She just stared back at us, waiting. "Well?" I prompted her.

"Well what? You can't kill them, obviously. You don't have to resort to that every time."

"We…. Don't?" I asked, perplexed. We always killed the evil people; we don't know how _not_ to.

"No, of course not! And they are _not_ evil." She reiterated. "Now, go and talk it out with them!" We just nodded mechanically and went to the door in silence. "Oh, and Rory, hon…." We paused and all turned around, "I think Steph could have a thing for you…."

Rory was all smiles as we walked to Ethan's house. _Great._

**Steph's POV**

Lizzie was pacing the living room and it was driving me insane. "Can you stop?" She just glared at me for a moment, and then carried on with her pace.

I stifled a sigh, and flopped down on the couch. I wish I went with Kate to play some Star Wars video games. Or, who knows? Maybe she's playing Metallica Guitar Hero, or some Nazi Zombies shiz. Anything is better than this.

Where did all our fun go, you ask? Well, Lizzie was looking out the window, so she happened to see the guys and Sarah walking by. Lizzie assumed it was to Benny's house, since they passed here. So, naturally, she ringed up the grandma and told her. Now, she's anxious to hear why they left school to talk to her.

But what business of it is ours? I mean, so what if it's our crushes and cousin? I mean…. I started to pace with her.

A minute or two later, the door opened, and in walked the crew. "My love!" I instantly heard Rory's voice shout, and he ran out to greet me. I rose an eye brow at him as he grabbed me, swung me so I was nearly parallel with the floor, and smashed his lips on mine, emanating a pleasing sensation.

After pulling away, he stared me in my eyes, and then slowly began to smile, making my heart melt, my throat close, and my stomach and toes tingle. I had no idea how I managed to talk, but with eyes still on my Rory, I said to my dear sister, "Lizzie, dude, you should try this! Kissing is _great_!" And with that, I pulled him forcefully in for more. I don't think he minded much.

Although I was entirely focused on the snogging and such, I still could hear everything that was going on. When you were kissing didn't automatically mean you went deaf. So, I heard when Kate walked into the room, and said, "So, why's Steph making out with a blonde?"

"I'm not sure. I think she prefers them." Lizzie replied analytically and half-heartedly.

"Hmm…. That's weird."

"Agreed."

"Hey, dude."

"Mhm?" Lizzie replied at Kate's evil tone.

"With all this kissing going around…. I dare you to kiss Benny." I pulled back from Rory's kiss, making a half laughing, half gasping sound. She did not! Lizzie follows what she calls the 'Playground Rules'. Pinky promises hold true, prank people who prank you, and always follow dares. Kate knows this. Kate knows Lizzie likes Benny. Kate just moved up ten slots on my Awesome-o-meter.

Lizzie was so red in the face, I honest to god thought she was going to explode. I couldn't help looking at Benny as well. He had an eye brow raised, not quite sure what was going to happen. Eyes, trained on Lizzie as she strode towards Benny, I gracefully pulled me and Rory down to the ground, to sit and watch. That was probably the most elegant thing I've ever done in my life.

"Um—" Benny started to say, when Lizzie put both of her hands on the side of his face and forced his head down to hers, where their lips met. I could tell Benny, Ethan and Sarah were all shocked at that, but then slowly, Benny's arms crept around her waist.

As they were making out, I turned to Kate, and saw she was watching in an amused, evil, playful face. "Kate." I said to her, and she glanced at me with a 'What-do-you-want?' expression. "I dare you to kiss Ethan."

She watched my face to see if I was joking. "No! He's my cousin!"

"No he isn't. You're like our sister, but there is nothing official tying your family to ours." I corrected.

She glared at me, and then shrugged. "Eh, why the hell not?"

As Kate went over to kiss my cousin, I pulled Rory in. And for a moment, all three witches had our men. But too soon, I heard Liz pull away. Mostly, from the stuttering apology I was hearing. Annoyed, I pulled away from the ecstasy exploding in my mouth to watch her.

"I-I'm sorry. That should _not_ have happened. And I mean, um, that was wrong. Really good, but really, really wrong. It was… You're staring at me. Why are you staring at me? I'm leaving, sorry, bye, sorry!" She said in a blur, and she dashed up the stairs, face red and was it just me, or did I see a silver tear?

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that either. But you're a good kisser, by the way." Kate said nonchalantly, and went to go get our sis.

And suddenly, that's when the interrogation begins.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Holy shiz, holy shiz, holy shiz…." I couldn't stop saying that. I was literally shaking, and for some reason, my arms were flapping at my face, as if trying to cool it down. I could feel the heat radiating off of it, and could only imagine what I look like.

Suddenly, Kate got a hold of me and shook me hard. "LIZZIE!" She screamed in my face. I paused, heart still beating fast.

"Um, yes?"

"Get a grip! It's no big deal."

"Y-yeah, I know, but this is how I cope. Freak now, act cool later. This, you should know!" I snapped at her, and continued pacing and flapping, but ceased in the talking.

Kate sighed, and after a moment, my mind—thank god—distracted me with a slight itsy-bitsy detail. "Wait, didn't you technically lock-lips with your cousin?"

She instantly went on defense, saying, "Didn't you technically lock-lips with your cousin's best friend?" I moaned dreadfully, and then my head fell in my hands, and I plopped down on my butt, right in the middle of Ethan's room. Which he and He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named might enter any minute.

"We gotta get out of here." I stated.

"I think that's the most logical thing I've heard you say in a while."

"Can you get our brooms, I feel like doing this old style."

Kate chuckled at my request, and grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. "If I'm going, you're going with me."

"How'd I figure?" I sighed, and we moved to the stairs.

We clasped hands, and then we recited:

"In the darkness,

In the light,

As long as we are,

We're out of sight." And once that spell was cast, we silently moved down the stairs. We had to make it to the backyard, where all our tools were, hidden under the tree.

But as we passed the living room, we paused behind the wall.

"Are you witches?"

"Yes."

"Are you evil?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I love you're eyes."

"Thanks." That was the basis of Rory and Steph's conversation. Her spilling every little secret about us, and him getting caught off track with my sister's siren-like beauty.

'_Steph!'_ I shouted in my mind. '_Don't tell them about my pictures or our powers! I'm warning you, no _commanding_ you as High Priestess, _don't do it!' I told her in my mind, and then pushed it into hers.

"What's with these pictures?" I heard Ethan move and ask her. Kate and I risked it by looking around the corner. Ethan was standing behind Rory, who was sitting crossed leg across from Steph on the floor. He was holding—hold it, my sketch pad? What the…! I was glaring at him, willing him to burn, but I thankfully didn't have that power.

"Oh, them? I'm not sure, Lizzie never lets anyone see them. Why are _you_ so special?" She snapped, looking him up and down, and I almost giggled, when I realized he had some of Kate's red lipstick on him, and his hair was ruffled, probably from her hands. But she would have my head if she noticed I was laughing at her expense.

"I'm not. Well, I mean, I _am_ special, but not…. Never mind. I took it and looked through it. She doesn't know I have it."

"So that brings us back to, what the heck is it?" Sarah asked Steph impatiently.

"Um, I suppose its Liz's sketches. She's an amazing artist. She won tons of awards for it back home. And she has an over-active imagination, she that might be a factor as well." And I knew, and she knew and Kate knew that that was jack. Mostly, because besides when I was in the trance, I cannot draw at all. Even my stick-figures were a bit sketchy. I mean, if I look at something, and then draw it, it's pretty okay, but something right from my mind? You have to be kidding me.

"Oh…." Ethan said, pulling back from the bust.

"Are there any powers you're willing to tell us about?" Sarah asked Steph. Rory was playing with my sister's liquid fire hair, and she was smiling down at him.

"Nope, not really." Was her distant reply. And so, for a few minutes, Sarah, Ethan and sometimes Rory questioned my sister about us.

I tensed. Wait… why wasn't Benny interrogating her as well? My eyes flicked over to him, and I saw he was watching us. My eyes widened, and forget about my blush creeping, it was there full blast. He noticed this, and he gave me a faint smile before turning back to the interrogation.

I pulled back, and looked at Kate to find she was already backing up. I followed her to the back and out the door, into the cool Canadian air. We made our way around back, and to the tree, which we easily dug up our tools. It was all quiet, until she said, "He's not a nark, so that's a good thing."

I tilted my head to glare at her, but then went back to brushing off dirt from my small mahogany box, which was spelled to hold anything I wish, no matter how big. You remember Grandma Maggie's bag from Halloween Town? Yeah, like that.

"No, no, I mean that as a good thing. I wouldn't want _my_ boyfriend to rat on me."

I sighed, and she got the hint. We pulled out our brooms, called on wind, and stood still for a moment, taking in each other's presence. For reasons unbeknownst to me, whenever we call on elements, or do a circle, or do any big spell, tattoos appear on us. One for each element. Right now, all we had was an air, or wind, tattoo on our right wrist. It was basically three blue swirls that connected to each other and had a small triangle in the middle. The breeze stirred up when I lifted my hand, and Kate and I ran for a moment, and with a jump, we got on our brooms, and we were soaring through the sky.

Beware, the witches are out.


End file.
